A Demon Meets an Angel
by Yuu Kiyoshi
Summary: Naruto is the deadlast, but to the three that know him best, he is a genius who was in ANBU, under the command of Uchiha Itachi. WARNING! Yaoi, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Naru/OC, some side pairings maybe.
1. Prologue

Roughly thirteen years ago the village of Konoha was attacked by the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi.

When a tail was swung, it would destroy a mountain and cause tsunamis.

Unable to defeat him, the 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sealed the demon into his and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina's, newborn son, sacrificing his own life to do so.

Uzumaki Naruto was their sons name, he wished for their son to be viewed as a hero, keeping the village safe by keeping the Kyuubi at bay, but unfortunately, things seldom work out the way we plan. Harboring hatred for Naruto, the village believed that he was the demon in disguise.

Because of their hatred, they shunned Naruto, leaving him to have a rundown apartment, a hideous orange jumpsuit and only being able to eat ramen for most of his life.

Now if you ask people who Uzumaki Naruto is, most will tell you he is a demon, but certain others would tell you that, he is a loud, hyperactive, _boy_, who constantly searches for approval and recognition.

His dream is to become Hokage, the acknowledged leader and strongest ninja in the village.

But if you ask the Sandaime Hokage, and two certain ANBU members, they will tell you the truth.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, was one of three young and deadly kids, each a genius in their own right, each part of one ANBU team, and each one just as loyal as the other when it comes to the village.

The first one, Uchiha Itachi, many know the name, even more fear it, he was the weasel ANBU, gifted with the sharingan, he can copy any jutsu he sees, not that he needs to, he specializes in Genjutsu and Taijutsu.

At the age of thirteen, Itachi "betrayed" the village, killing his entire clan, minus his brother, in the process.

Because of this, he is in the bingo book as an S-ranked Missing-Nin, with a flee on site order for anyone below Jonin. You can recognize him by his black hair, and red sharingan eye, under the eyes he has to lines, both making him look older then he is.

The second one, Tatsu Tenshi, age twelve, currently the only one still in ANBU, he is the dragon ANBU, he specializes in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, he is known as the Bloody Dragon, as the name states, he summons dragons, he has his mothers clan to thank for that, the Tatsu clan was once a feared and almost unbeatable clan in Whirlpool country. Something happened and most of them ended up dead, except for Tenshi's mother, Tatsu Nami the only parent he knows of. He is also in the bingo book, A-ranked Ninja of Konoha, also with a flee on site order because of what happened in Rain country, where it was he earned his title of Bloody Dragon, he is know by his blood red hair, and blood red eyes.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the last one, age thirteen and currently in the academy, The ex-Fox ANBU member, he specializes in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, also in the bingo book, A-ranked Ninja of Konoha, under the name Kazama Arashi, as to not draw attention from other Ninja. After the massacre of the Uchiha clan, Naruto was given a mission to keep an eye on Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, so under the guise of a "Dobe" Naruto entered the academy, making sure not to draw to much attention to what his motives were.

Now that you know of the past, it's time to begin our story, where will the road lead Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, no one is for certain, but one thing is for sure, it's going to be one hell of a ride.

--

A/N: So this is the prologue of the new story, title shall be the same, but the plot is different, as you can tell

I'm hoping to get at least five chapters done, and then I will post more, after posting I will write a new chapter, I probably won't post again till the new one gets finished, that way I always have something to post incase of writers block. I hope you will enjoy the re-write, especially since a lot of stuff has changed, but personally I think it changed for the better. I also hope you liked my use of the name a lot of people thought was the 4th's real name. If you did, I'm glad. Until next time.

-ATO


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Be warned, this is the _first _chapter, so it will be kind of slow, I put some comedy in it to try and distract you. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, just like the many beautiful days before, and the many days to come after this one, the sun was shining, the birds were singing softly, there was a little breeze in the air, a little kid in orange was being chased by a ninja with purple and pink hair…Wait a minute.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Screamed one livid Chuunin named Iruka, who was currently chasing one Uzumaki, Naruto. The reason why of course, was his hair, today just wasn't one of Irukas' best, when he woke up he fell out of bed, tangled up in the sheets, then he went to take a shower, only to find the water cold, his breakfast was stale and then he stepped in dog poop, that, on top of the hair equals one very, very livid Chuunin.

"I DON'T THINK SO IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled back while running, he didn't understand why Iruka was so mad, it was kind of funny in his opinion, and it wasn't his fault that Iruka sat in Mizukis' chair this morning, and now because of Iruka sitting in the wrong chair, he was running for his life. Unfortunately for Naruto, his luck was against him, well, the villagers were. One man decided he had finished his banana and had, instead of throwing the peal in the trash, threw it right in front of Naruto, who flew into the air, before crashing down into a cart full of tomato's. "Just my damn luck" Naruto felt some killing intent and turned to see Iruka. "C…Come on I…Iruka-Sensei, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry!!" Iruka smiled, not one of those 'It's ok Naruto, I understand, let's go get some ramen' smiles, but a 'I'm about to feed you to a pack of Nin-dogs, then I shall bring you back, hand you to Ibiki, then slowly kill you' smiles.

"If you two wouldn't mind, you're causing a scene" Iruka turned around, about ready to yell at whoever spoke, but when he turned around, he couldn't see anyone. "Down here" Iruka looked down to see a…Midget?…Boy? What ever he was, Iruka knew he was an ANBU member if the dragon mask was anything to go by, and for some odd reason he was twitching every now and again. "I must ask that you two quit, you've both disturbed the peace, not to mention there has been some property damage, all though the damage wasn't really your fault." Iruka offered an apology, while grabbing Naruto by the ear so he couldn't run. "I said I was sorry Iruka-Sensei, I wasn't aiming for you anyway! I was aiming for Mizuki-_Sensei_" You could almost see the sarcasm dripping off the word Sensei, not that Iruka noticed. "Be that as it may, you must be punished" The ANBU nodded "I agree, in fact, someone painted the Hokage monument this morning, and it needs to be cleaned, I do believe we just found the person to clean it." Iruka looked confused before he turned to gaze at the monument, what he saw almost made him laugh…Almost.

The Shodai Hokage had his face painted like a two dollar hooker, judging by the red paint used as lipstick and the many different shades of paint used for makeup…Over applied makeup.

The Nidaime Hokage had his entire face painted blue, with some gills and some catfish whiskers.

The Sandaime had his face painted like that in his prime, looking young and intimidating, except for the small blush gracing his cheeks along with a nose bleed and the words 'I 3 Icha-Icha' painted near his mouth. The Yondaimes' face though, it was painted to look just like him before he died, it was so realistic, you could almost see his hair blowing in the wind, which was kind of impossible seeing as it was a stone replica.

Iruka could only gape at it, he prayed it wasn't Naruto's doing, but knowing the kid as well as he thought he did, he knew Naruto had done it. "Now then, I do believe you have a class to teach, and Naruto here has some stuff to learn, so why don't you head back to the academy, while I go get some Gennin to clean up this mess" Iruka nodded and the ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke. "Let's go Naruto" Iruka dragged Naruto back, by his ear. So much for peace in Konoha this morning.

* * *

Iruka, after throwing Naruto in his seat, and glaring at the kids who were trying to hold back their laughter at his hair, decided to have a little fun. "Class! Line up! We are going to have a test, and you can all thank Naruto!" Naruto felt many glares on his back but shrugged them off. Once everyone was lined up, Iruka called on them to perform the Henge and transform into the Sandaime.

Once it was Naruto's turn, he stepped forward, and with a cry of 'HENGE NO JUTSU' he changed into the Sandaime, not him currently though, he changed into the younger version, complete with a blush, nose bleed, and then him saying 'I heart Icha-Icha' "NARUTO!" Screamed Iruka while knocking Naruto upside the head. Before Iruka could yell at Naruto some more, the bell rang, students ran out, except for Naruto, who tried to run and got caught with some ninja wire.

* * *

After making sure Naruto was tied up, Iruka dragged him to his apartment where he got rid of the paint in his hair before dragging him, again, to the Hokage monument to clean it. Currently, Naruto had been cleaning it for four hours, and he was about half way done with the Yondaime. "Hurry up before you run out of day light Naruto" Naruto looked down at his Sensei while dipping his brush into the water again. "Fine…But it's not like I have anything to do once I finish" Iruka frowned a little, he had forgotten, for one brief moment, that Naruto was an orphan, he knew how depressing it was to be alone, especially when you were little, but then he had an idea. "How about you hurry up and I'll treat you to some ramen" Next thing Iruka knew, Naruto was cleaning faster then ever, he smiled, All you had to do was mention free ramen and Naruto would do just about anything, he then frowned as he could already feel his wallet getting lighter.

* * *

A/N: So that was the first chapter, like I said, things have changed, but again, I think they changed for the better. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, if you like my story, no matter how miniscule, go check out 'Of Storm And Fire' by 'Give'em Hell' it's a SasuNaru, it has Mpreg, it's got long chapters, very good plot, and the OC's used for Sasuke and Naruto's kids are amazing, not to mention the other OC's, it's currently my number one fav, I've been checking my E-mail daily to try and see if it's been updated. Hopefully I'll be able to produce chapters as long as theirs' in the future…Hopefully. Until next time my dear readers.

-ATO


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm starting this one at the start of the graduation exam, just to let you know, Naruto will be failing, and no, my ANBU OC will not be on his team, even though I'd love the excuse to write off Sakura, I don't particularly like her, with her beating on Naruto and all, not to mention she is just annoying as hell until she grows up, and even then she's still kind of annoying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the plot twisting mastermind that is Kishimoto-San owns it him.

* * *

All the students were at the academy, each one as excited as the next, why? Today was the graduation exam of course. Everyone was talking, be it about who's team they hoped to be on, or saying small good byes to their friends in case they didn't end up on the same team. "Alright class, please settle down"

Either no one heard Iruka, or those chose to ignore him, either way it was a bad move on their part.

"I SAID QUIET DOWN YOU LITTLE PUNKS!" Iruka, in his beg head mode, quickly established order in his class room, honestly, why can't they just do it automatically, you'd think after the 17th time they would be smarter then they were, but apparently not, or, and Iruka shuddered to think this, they loved being yelled at and got some sort of sick pleasure out of it, Iruka prayed nightly that was not the case. "Now then, I will call your name and then I shall escort you to the test room" Iruka started with Akamichi, Chouji.

Quite some time later, Iruka finally got to Naruto "Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto jumped out of his seat, excited as a pervert who just got their hands on a new copy of Icha-Icha Paradise.

* * *

Iruka settled into a chair beside Mizuki and then told Naruto to use the three academy jutsu.

He used Henge to turn into Iruka, but ended up with black hair and no scar, along with no pants.

He then used Kawarimi and replaced himself with a tree branch, but then had to knock on the window outside to get Iruka to let him back in.

Iruka sighed tiredly. "Naruto, please use Bunshin No Jutsu" Naruto did the hand seals, and putting more then enough chakra into it. "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Cried out. When the smoke cleared, you could see Naruto and two clones, the clones however, were on the floor, twitching every once in a while, one had a foot for an ear, while another had a finger for his nose, needless to say, they sucked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail" Mizuki, wanting to not seem like the bad guy piped in a few cents "Come on Iruka, he did the jutsu, granted they were not perfect, but he did them nonetheless" Iruka looked at his colleague, and said something he wished he didn't have to say "I'm sorry Mizuki, but rules are rules, and he did not score high enough to pass" He sighed as he turned to look at the door Naruto had just walked out of.

On the outside, Mizuki looked a little sad, on the inside, he was cackling with an evil laugh at how his plan was going, the little demon was going to help him, and he'd get blamed for it, everything was perfect.

* * *

Naruto looked sad as he sat on the swing outside the academy, looking at all the kids with headbands who were being congratulated on their success. He was just about ready to get up and leave when Mizuki came over to him. "Hey Naruto, don't be to sad, you know Iruka would have passed you if it wasn't for the rules."

Naruto looked up at him and smiled a little. "I know Mizuki-Sensei, I just wish I could have done it right, but they've always been so hard for me to do" Mizuki smiled back at him, ready to finish part of his plan.

"You know Naruto, there is a way you can still graduate" Hearing this Naruto jumped off the swings, hopping up and down on one foot. "Really!? Tell me! I'll do anything!" Mizuki smirked before replying.

"There is a scroll in the hokage's office, it's called the forbidden scroll, all you have to do is sneak in, borrow it, learn a jutsu, and then show it to me, you'll pass and get a ninja headband like the rest of the kids." Naruto nodded franticly, and after Mizuki told him about a clearing he could practice in, took off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto calmly walked into the Hokage's office, it was close to nine at night, but he wasn't surprised to see the Hokage working at his desk. "Hm? Naruto? Can I help you?" Naruto nodded, telling the Hokage exactly what Mizuki wanted him to do. "I see, and what are you planning to do?" Naruto sighed. "I want to take the scroll, I'll go to the spot, wait for him, and then bring him in. You'll have to issue an alert to make it real though, call the Ninja and whatnot, let them know the scroll is missing" The Hokage nodded, opening the vault. "Be extremely careful with this Naruto, it's older then you are." Naruto bowed, taking the scroll and departing.

* * *

Naruto sat patiently in the clearing, waiting for what seemed like hours, he had dirtied his clothes a little, that way Mizuki would think he was trying to learn a Jutsu from the scroll. He wondered how long he'd have to wait, before he heard something, turning to his left, he saw Iruka come out of the trees…This was not going as he planned. "Naruto! Do you know what you've done!?" Naruto smiled at him "I SURE DO! I learned a jutsu, and once I show it to you, I'll pass the test and become a Gennin!" Iruka blinked, confused for a second. A test? To become Gennin, and he had to learn a jutsu from the scroll to do it? "Naruto…Who told you this" Naruto looked at him weirdly before replying. "Mizuki-Sensei told me"

Iruka's eye widened. Mizuki told Naruto to steal the scroll! Before he could think on it, he heard some laughter. "BRAVO DEMON!" They both turned to see Mizuki standing on a tree branch. "I'm surprised you found this place Iruka" Naruto had a confused look upon his face, and, keeping up his mask of idiocy, asked a question which had an obvious answer. "What's going on?" If Iruka could have, he would have fallen flat on his face.

Mizuki had you steal the scroll Naruto" Naruto's eyes widened slightly "But…Why?" Mizuki let out a laugh "Why not, you were perfect for it, I got you to steal the scroll and bring it to me so I could kill you and run you demon, but now it looks as though I will have to kill Iruka too" With that, Mizuki launched a giant shuriken right at the boy, but before it could hit, Iruka jumped in the way, taking it directly in his back.

"Iruka-sensei…Why did you save me?" Iruka smiled down at Naruto "Because, you're just like I was" Mizuki laughed "How touching, the fool saving the demon, by the way Naruto, do you know why it is the village hates you so much?" Iruka's eyes widened "MIZUKI! THAT IS AN S-CLASS SECRET!" Mizuki just smiled "Every wonder why your birthday was the same day as the Kyuubi attack?" Naruto's eye seemed to be watering "MIZUKI! HOLD YOUR TONGUE" Mizuki laughed at him "It's because you are the demon himself, KYUUBI RE-BORN! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU! EVEN IRUKA!" Iruka turned to look at Naruto, his eyes were hidden by his blonde bangs "Naruto" Naruto started shaking, then the next thing they heard was laughter "If you though I didn't know that…Then you're an even bigger fool then I thought Mizuki" Naruto looked up, his blue eyes staring straight at Mizuki.

Mizuki was shaken, those eyes, those blue eyes, they were the eyes of a killer, Mizuki, for the few times in his life as a ninja, was scared. "I've known about Kyuubi for quite some time now, I also know that I am not the demon, but his jailer, the only thing keeping him from coming out and killing everyone" Iruka looked at Naruto, as did Mizuki, both shocked "And for hurting one of my precious people, I'll have to make you pay" Mizuki, after getting over his shock and fear, laughed. "What are you going to do to me you demon?!"

Naruto sighed, of course he had to be stupid enough to fight him, having to keep up a little of his stupidity, he declared loudly, and quite proudly "THIS! TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Suddenly, hundreds of Naruto filled the clearing. Mizuki's eye widened, the next thing he knew was pain as all the Narutos' jumped on top of him, beating him into unconsciousness .

Iruka pulled the shuriken from his back, looking at Naruto with pride and awe, he smiled, Naruto really was an unpredictable ninja. "Naruto…Come over here a minute" Naruto walked over, holding the scroll.

"Close your eyes" Naruto did as told, he heard the rustling of cloth and then felt some weight on his forehead "Ok, you can open them" He opened his eyes, noticing Iruka no longer had his forehead protector on his head, he reached up, feeling it on his head, his eyes started to water "Iruka-sensei" Iruka smiled at him "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate" Naruto started crying, jumping into Iruka and hugging him tightly "Thank you Iruka-sensei!!" Iruka winced a little but hugged him, watching as ANBU landed and grabbed Mizuki and the scroll. Tonight sure had been one hell of a night.

* * *

A/N: So that was the end to the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I must say that I'm not much of an action writer, but I'll try my hand at it, on another note, I must thank a friend of mine, her name is Beki, she helped me a lot with my grammar in this chapter, I got confused at some points, the English language is a weird one…And it's my main language. My prayers go out to the people who were hit by Ike. In other news, who thinks that what's happening in the manga is a little bit f'ed up? I'm not talking about Naruto, but Sasuke…I seriously think Kishimoto-san is going to become another J.K…And it's not a good thing. Until next time, my dear readers. This is your author, over and out.

-ATO


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So, next chapter I hope you enjoy it, if you don't, well, just don't put my story on alert, and don't read it, also, I know I will sound like everyone else, but please, at least one more review would be nice. Anyway, chapter begins now.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his face, he groaned and got out of bed, he was to be at the academy sometime today, he couldn't remember when, or didn't care to. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, intent on taking a nice long shower. Afterwords he got dressed, grabbed a cup of ramen and headed towards the training grounds.

* * *

There was a battle going on, or at least it sounded like it, peeking through the trees, he saw a Chuunin fighting a few clones "Enjoy watching me fight?" Naruto jumped slightly and turned around "Nah, just like seeing you all sweaty" The Chuunin smirked and hugged him "It's been a while" Naruto nodded and returned the hug "That it has Tenshi" Naruto heard the sound of clones dispelling and the 'Tenshi' in his arms vanished "You know I hate it when you do that" Tenshi dropped to the ground beside him "I know, but it's so much fun, besides, it lets you know you should improve your senses" Next thing Tenshi knew, there was a kunai at his throat "I believe you should be the one improving their senses" Tenshi saw the 'Naruto' in front of him disappear in smoke "Should have known…Damn shadow clones" Naruto chuckled and lowered his weapon.

"So what were you doing out here?" Tenshi gave him a look "Training, duh!" Naruto resisted the urge to smack him upside his head "What happened to ANBU?" Tenshi sighed "The old-man decided to get me out, made me Chuunin, actually, I got a surprise for you later" Naruto arched an eyebrow "What surprise?" Tenshi poked his nose "Can't tell you, it's a surprise, and if I told you, it wouldn't be one anymore"

Naruto pouted slightly "Don't you have to get to the academy?" Naruto looked confused for a minute before his eyes widened "Oh shit! I'm going to be late! Iruka-Sensei will kill me!" He went to run before he was grabbed "Leaving without saying good bye?" Naruto turned around, and planted a kiss on his cheek "Bye" Next thing you know, he was kicking up a could of dust, leaving behind a blushing Chuunin "Why didn't he just use Shunshin?"…The world may never know.

* * *

Arriving at the academy with only a few minutes to spare, Naruto strolled into class, ignoring the weird looks and the whispers, or he tried, till Kiba decided to be his loud normal self "What are you doing here Dobe?" Naruto turned to look at him, trying to figure out which comeback he wanted to use "Didn't know you were blind Kiba, you sure you're fit to be a ninja?" Kiba growled and Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket "What the hell are you talking about!?" Naruto smirked before pointing to his head, he then laughed at the look on Kiba's face.

He went and sat down in his normal seat, beside the number one bastard of all Uchiha, his nick-name for Sasuke. , and proceeded to put his head on his arms, trying to get a little more sleep. "OUT OF THE WAY INO-PIG" He groaned and tried to tune them out "YOU FIRST FORE-HEAD GIRL!" Unfortunately he couldn't. After a short argument they both moved to take the seat beside their beloved Sasuke.

"OUT OF THE WAY NARUTO-BAKA!" They both screamed. Naruto rubbed his ear, trying to regain his hearing "Excuse me, I didn't catch that" A few of the other people in the room snickered, while others just busted out laughing. Both girls turned red, both out of embarrassment and anger. Before they could say anything, Iruka came in, telling both to sit down, grumbling, they did so.

"Now then, today you shall be getting your Jounin instructor, along with two teammates, so please, sit down and be quiet as I tell you who you're going to be on a team with and your Jounin" Iruka grabbed his paper and started reading., Naruto ignored him for the most part, as did everyone else "Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked up a little "Haruno Sakura" Sakura groaned and Naruto looked like he was about to jump out a window "And Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura squealed, standing up and declaring that true love prevailed, Sasuke was debating if it was worth going to jail for a little while by killing her, Naruto, well, he decided to bang his head on the desk over and over again, muttering "Why me? Why me Kami? Why me?" "You're Jounin-sensei shall be Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura tuned Iruka out, not paying attention to any of the other teams, Naruto however paid attention, noticing that the Ino-Shika-Cho team was going to be active again, and that there was going to be a very good trackers in team ten, especially with Hinata being on the team, the Byakugan, it was one of the main bloodlines in Konoha, right beside the Sharingan, which currently, only one loyal Konoha shinobi had, and it sure as hell wasn't Sasuke, although, he was sure that would change soon.

"You're all dismissed, try and get to know your teammates a little, but be back here in an hour to meet your sensei" Iruka left, and everyone followed. Naruto, even though he didn't want to, went to ask Sakura if she wanted to eat lunch together, she of course said no, because she was going to eat lunch with her Sasuke-kun. He of course, didn't care, if she wanted to try and get her hopes crushed, that was fine, he set off to Ichiraku, wanting a little ramen.

* * *

He sat there, and sat there, for what seemed like hours, slowly wondering if he was going to die, his sensei better have a good excuse, other wise, he might just kill him. Deciding to do something his cover would do, he stood up, he grabbed an eraser "Naruto-Baka! What are you doing!?" Naruto felt like someone shoved a kunai into his ears, he turned to answer his Pink-haired teammate "Because he has decided to make us wait, it's time for some payback" Sasuke scoffed "Dobe, he's a Jounin, he won't fall for that" Naruto glared at him "SHUT UP TEME!" He had to dodge a chair that was thrown at him via Sakura "Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Naruto shrugged before grabbing the chair Sakura had thrown at him and putting the eraser in the door.

Just as Naruto sat down, a hand appeared in the door, stepping in was a silver haired man, the next thing that happened was the man got hit in the head with an eraser. Shaking his hair to get rid of the dust, he turned to look at his "students" He knew a little about them all from the files he read, the last Uchiha, the last loyal one anyway, he seemed to be more obsessed with killing his brother then anything, his eye seemed to be twitching. Haruno, she seemed to be a fan-girl, mainly passed the exam because of her book smarts, he'd have to fix thatl, seemed to be trying to hold in her laughter. And Uzumaki, it pained him a little to see his late sensei's son, he'd have to be sure to make sure he caught up with the rest of the team, that way he wouldn't be a dead-last, laughing right out. "My first impression of you all is…I hate you, meet me on the roof" He poofed to the roof, leaving his three students to take the stairs.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of that, next chapter will start on the roof, and then I'll put in the bell test, I'm probably going to watch the bell test, over and over, fix some stuff, and try to draw out the action a little, but not to much, wouldn't want it to get boring. Also, next chapter might be delayed, I just recently had some family problems, a cousin of mine died, but I'll try and write the next chapter. Also, prayers go out to Jennifer Hudson, so sad that her mom and brother died. Everything all at once. Ja Ne!

-ATO


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ano, sorry about the wait, hehe, I don't even have an excuse, tie me up and torture me if you will, fair warning, I'll enjoy it (masochist). I'm going to put this out, and hopefully have two more chapters written by Christmas, if I do, I'll post one day after, and then another some time after new year, hopefully I'll have written another chapter or two. Anyway, I've made you wait long enough, so here is chapter number 4!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto in no way what so ever…Cept for my Naruto games…And the drawings I did…Hehe…Naked Sasori, so many attachments xD

"Talking"

'_People thinking to themselves_'

"_**Demon/Inner personality speaking**_"

'_**Demon/Inner personality thinking**_'

* * *

Arriving on the roof, team seven looked at their sensei. Trying to figure out how a Jounin got hit in the head with an eraser, they couldn't figure it out, so they sat down. "Ok…Let's begin with some introductions"

"What do you want to know?" Asked Sakura "How about…Your likes, dislikes…Dreams for the future, hobbies…Stuff like that." Naruto looked at him "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first!" Sakura nodded in agreement "Yeah…You look a little suspicious" Kakashi's eye curved upwards "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes…Dreams for the future? Hmm…Well…I have lots of hobbies" They all looked at him, sweat dropping "So…All we learned was his name?" Sasuke glared "Now it's your turn, from the right, Blondie"

Naruto put Kakashi on his 'List-of-people-to-prank, and started "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the Ichiraku ramen Iruka-sensei buys me! What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook!! My dream…" Kakashi looked at him weirdly '_Does he think about anything besides ramen?_' "My dream, is to become the greatest hokage! And then…Have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence !!!! Hobbies…Pranks I guess" Kakashi sighed "Next" Sasuke looked towards him, glaring a little "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And…I don't want to use the word "dream" but…I have an ambition. To resurrection of my clan and…To kill a certain man." Sakura had hearts in her eyes '_So cool!!!!_' Kakshi sighed again "And lastly, the girl, pinky" Sakura glared "I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is…Well…The person I like is…Umm…Should I say my dream for the future? Oh my!!" Looking at Sasuke during each pause, Kakashi wanted to hit himself '_Stupid fan-girls_'

"The thing I dislike…Is Naruto!" '_Feeling is mutual banshee!_' "My hobby is.." She giggled, Kakashi sighed…Again "Next" Team 7 looked at him confused "What do you mean next? We all went Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi eye smiled at them, pointing to his left, they turned to see someone dressed in a Chuunin uniform, with a katana on his back, what stood out was his hair and eyes, both blood red. "Tatsu Tenshi, I like few things, dislike traitors and people who hate others for no reason. I have a dream for the future, it doesn't involve any of you. I have a few hobbies, one of which is training" Everyone looked weirdly at him, except for Kakashi, and Naruto "But…Sensei, how, why is he on our team?" Kakashi eye smiled again "Well you see, he's trying to become a Jounin, and the Hokage decided that he should have some experience with a Gennin cell, so that when he becomes a Jounin, he'll be able to take his own team."

Tenshi nodded "He also wanted me to hang out with people my own age…Damn old man" Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, for two different reasons. '_He's my age and already a Chuunin! Why am I so weak!!_' Sasuke glared at him '_He just called Hokage-Sama old man!!!! __**He must be taught respect!!!!**__**He is kinda cute though**_' Kakashi nodded "Ok, that's enough of that! Tomorrow we will start our duties!" The Gennins turned to look at him "What kind of duties Sensei!?" Kakashi sighed again, his team could be loud and annoying, and it hadn't been that long since he got them "Well, first we are going to do something with just the four…Five of us" Tenshi glared '_How dare he forget I'm here!_' "What? What?!!" Kakashi smiled at them, shrugging off the glare

"Survival training!!!"…Did someone hear crickets? "But…Sensei…We did enough training in the academy" Tenshi had to hold back a chuckle "Ah, I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training" Kakashi started laughing "Ano, is something funny Sensei?" Kakashi looked at them, propping his chin in his right hand "Well…No…It's just that…You guys are going to flip when I tell you this…Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Gennin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam, with a failure rate of over Sixty-six percent!!" The expressions differed, Naruto's mouth dropped, Sakura started sweating bullets…Sasuke glared…Cause that's all he know how to do "I told you you'd flip!" Sakura jumped up "BUT WE WORKED SO HARD!…THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING?!!" Tenshi laughed, making everyone look at him "Well since someone else finds it funny, why doesn't he explain" Shifting into a more comfortable position on the rail, he opened his eyes to look at them .

"The whole point of the graduation exam, was to weed out the weak, and find the ones who would be strong enough to possibly pass the training exercise" Kakashi nodded "Exactly…But back on point. Tomorrow you will be graded on the training ground, bring all your shinobi tool…And don't eat, you'll throw up…Dismissed" Kakashi poofed away, leaving the rest of team seven on the roof. "You heard the man, skip breakfast" Tenshi turned to leave "Ano…Um…Senpai?" Tenshi turned back around, looking at Sakura "Just call me Tenshi, I may be your superior, but I'm the same age as you" Sakura blushed

"Tenshi-kun…Um…Sensei didn't say where to go" Tenshi thought for a minute, noticing how Naruto seemed to glare at Sakura '_Hehe, jealous Naru?_' "Hm…He didn't did he…Training ground Seven, tomorrow, six A/M…Don't be late" Tenshi jumped over the side of the roof, using Shunshin No Jutsu to disappear "Sasuke-kun! Would you like to go out?" Sasuke stood, not even sparing Sakura a glance "No" He left, Sakura following.

"Don't even care about me" Naruto stood, looking towards the Hokage monument "That's not true" He turned around, seeing his red haired angel "I guess that's true…Thought you had left" Tenshi smiled, moving towards him "Well, I was going to, but I thought maybe I'd go with you" Naruto smiled, meeting him halfway "Well I'm glad you came back" Tenshi looked at him, confused for a minute "Why is that?" Naruto smirked, bring a hand up to cup Tenshi's cheek "Cause I wanted to ask you something"

Tenshi frowned, blushing a little at the hand on his cheek "I know, but it wasn't my idea, he just figured that with me on the job too, we'd have a better chance of keeping him safe" Naruto sighed, pulling him into a hug, resting his hand on Tenshi's hips "I figured as much, but still, I could have taken care of it by myself" Tenshi brought his hands up, grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt "Do you not want me to help you?" Naruto shook his head, pulling back to look into his angel's eyes "I don't care, just means I get to spend more time with you" He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Tenshi's lips. Tenshi kissed back, bring his arms up to wrap around Naruto's neck. They pulled back for air, Naruto smiling, Tenshi trying and failing to control his blush "We should probably get going" Naruto nodded, making the right hand seals and in a swirl of leaves, he and Tenshi disappeared.

* * *

_Next morning_ _Nine A/M_

Walking into the training ground, Kakashi looked to see two Gennins…And that was it '_Hm…Where is Blondie and Red?_' "Good morning!" Sakura and Sasuke looked over at him "YOU'RE LATE!!!!" Sasuke winced, glaring at his sensei "Hm, seems like I'm not the only one" Sakura looked, not even realizing that two people were missing, so caught up in being alone with Sasuke "Hm, who said we were late?" Everyone looked over to a tree, seeing Naruto and Tenshi on a branch "Hm, seems like I _was_ the only late one, although I don't recall saying what time to meet" That was true, he had left that to Tenshi, so of course, Sasuke glared at him, while Sakura was starting to wonder if he was evil. "Maybe, but I do believe you told me six, and here it is nine, maybe you should learn to tell time" Naruto snickered, Sasuke smirked, Sakura tried to hold in her giggles, and Kakashi glared

"Anyway" Kakashi pulled out a clock, winding it up and setting it on a stump. "This clock is set for noon" He held up two bells "You object of this test is to take these two bells from me" He tied them to his side "Those who can not get a bell by noon…Get no lunch…I'll also tie you to a stump…And eat right in front of you" Everyone's stomach growled except for Tenshi's, who received looks from everyone "He told me what he was planning, so I went ahead and ate" he laughed, earning two glares and a pout "You only need to get one bell" Everyone turned back to Kakashi "There is two of them so one of you will be tied to a stump…And…The person who doesn't get a bell…Fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy" He eye smiled "However, seeing as how we have an extra person…I'm adding a twist. If you do get a bell, Red over here…" He pointed to Tenshi and got a glare for the nickname "…Will be coming after you, and trying to take them from you, when he succeeds…" He received more glares from the Gennins "…He will hold on to them until he can bring them back to me…You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill" Sakura gulped "Now then, who's ready to begin?" Everyone tensed "Begin"

* * *

A/N: I know I said I'd add the bell test, but that seemed like a good place to end it, I promise though, next chapter shall be the bell test…And some smut…I try to do smut on every fifth chapter…And prologues do not count as a chapter, so you can expect some smut next chapter, and for those who might be wondering, I made all of them a tiny bit older, so Naruto and Tenshi are fourteen, along with the rookie nine, Gai's team would therefore be fifteen. Get the picture? It's a two year difference, but really, I can't right some smut between to twelve year olds. Just…No. In other news, I just read _Twilight_, and I'm in looooooove, I wish I had an Edward -sniffle- I can't wait to see the movie though ^^ Who doesn't like Robert Pattinson? I mean, he's so hot! And he'll be a vampire!! I mean damn! Can't get no hotter…Only downside is he's probably straight -sob- I'll be ok…Maybe…I need my gal-pal, she always get me through this…So while I make a call, please leave a review!…Wonder if she is awake…It's only 1 A/M…JA NE!

-ATO


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here is the fifth chapter ^^ I have to tell you, I'm not really good at writing action scenes, and most of what I'm writing in terms of action, I'm reading the manga and watching the anime, there will be some changes, but it's mostly the same, so, yeah…Don't hate me if I ruin this ^.^*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto~ I do, own this picture of Naruto, and I plan on making a hoodie with him on it! So eventually I will own that too!…Though I also plan on doing one of Toushiro-kun!…He's the greatest!

Ano, changing something really quick

* * *

"_Talking" _

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon/Inner persona talking**"

"_**Demon/Inner persona thinking**_"

"_Thinking while talking_"

As you can see, when something is underlined and in italics, it means they are thinking while they are busy talking to someone. Example

"What do you think about the Uchiha?"

"Well, I think that he is a little pain in the ass and needs to have a butt kicking to take him down a few pegs _but it sure as hell wouldn't be me. That'd be like digging my own grave, damn council_ But no one has the balls to defy the council and do it"

I hope I made that clear ^^

* * *

"Begin" Everyone but Kakashi and Tenshi jumped, disappearing from site. Kakashi looked around "The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well _And they seem to have done a pretty good job_" He turned around, pulling out a book, but it was quickly snatched from his hand "You will not read this around me, or I will personally grab all the Kunoichi in the village and tell them you tried to touch a little boy and girl inappropriately" Tenshi glared, holding Kakashi's book. Kakashi gulped, sweating a little, here was this Chuunin, doing something not even the Hokage dared to do "Hai" Tenshi handed the book back over, watching in amusement as Kakashi rubbed it, asking if his precious had been hurt, he coughed, Kakashi turned, putting the book back in his pouch. "Good boy" Kakashi glared, about ready to yell at him when some kunai flew at him, hitting him dead on. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log taking his place.

'_Shit! Now he knows where I am_' Sasuke moved, trying to change positions before stopping suddenly "The strength of the villages number one, the Uchiha clan…This should be interesting" Sasuke turned, ducking low and throwing some shuriken at Kakashi who jumped to his right to dodge "Such obvious attacks are pointless" Sasuke smirked, watching as his shuriken hit a rope '_A trap!!_' Kakashi jumped up, narrowly avoiding the knifes that flew into the tree behind him, as he touched the ground, Sasuke was on him, appearing behind him, swinging his left leg at Kakashi. Kakashi turned around, throwing up his arm to block the leg. Sasuke landed on his right foot, throwing his right arm behind him for support. Kakashi grabbed the ankle of Sasuke's left leg, stopping him from using it. Pushing off the ground and using the momentum, Sasuke launched his right fist at Kakashi, who brought up his left hand to grab the fist. Sasuke smirked again, bring his right leg up to kick Kakashi in the head. Kakashi moved his left arm, still holding Sasuke's hand to block it.

Sasuke, hanging upside down, moved his free hand to try and grab the bells, touching one before Kakashi quickly shoved off him and moved back. "I must admit, that was very impressive" Sasuke smirked, doing a few hand seals, stopping on tiger, shouting out "Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu" then taking a deep breath. "What?!! _No Gennin should have the chakra reserves needed to be able to do that technique!_" Sasuke moved his hand in front of his mouth, breathing out, causing a large ball of fire to appear.

When it was over, there was a scorch mark on the ground, but no Kakashi. '_Where is he? Left? No, right? No, above! Not there_' "Below" Sasuke's eyes widened "Doton-Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" Next thing Sasuke knew, he was looking up at Kakashi, buried neck deep in the ground "Lesson number one, Ninjutsu, I must admit, you're actually pretty good at it" Just then they heard a scream "Lesson number two, Genjutsu, Sakura fell for it pretty easily. I guess that just leaves one more" Kakashi vanished in smoke, leaving Sasuke in the ground, glaring at passing bugs and trying to get out of the ground.

* * *

_With Naruto_

'_I wonder when Kakashi will show_' Naruto thought as he was setting up a trap, he turned as he sensed someone behind him. "Not setting up something to advanced are you?" Naruto laughed a little "Of course not, wouldn't do for me to kill him, it would piss the council off, not having someone with the Sharingan to train little _Sasuke-Sama_" Tenshi shook his head "I know you don't like him, but can't you lay off him? I mean, Tachi left him alive for a reason" Naruto sighed, of course Tenshi was right, Itachi had left Sasuke alive, but he couldn't help but think he shouldn't have "He'll be here shortly" Naruto nodded, standing up and moving to the center of the field he was standing in, surrounded by trees from all sides, this was a great location for what was fixing to go down "I'll be watching, be sure and get a bell" Tenshi jumped away, hiding from Kakashi who appeared from nowhere.

"So, now we come to the dead-last, and since I taught Ninjutsu and Genjutsu already, I guess that means lesson number three for you. Taijutsu" Kakashi eye smiled, while Naruto glared '_Conceited bastard!_' "Shall we begin?" Naruto nodded, looking at Kakashi and smirking before disappearing in smoke '_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?!!_' Kakashi looked around, trying to feel for Naruto's chakra before his eye widened as hundreds of Naruto's jumped out of the trees and into the air above him "Shihouhappou Shuriken" The Naruto clones unleashed a huge barrage of shuriken at him from all sides, Kakashi quickly replaced himself with a log.

The only log in the clearing which was set to activate kunais with explosive notes on them, which Kakashi quickly had to move to dodge not only the kunais but the notes too, he was able to dodge the throwing knives, but not the huge explosion, being knocked away he rolled, landing on his feet and skidding back some. He tried to regain his breath, but felt a build up of chakra and looked to his left, seeing Naruto with his palms together "Reppushou" Kakashi's visible eye widened yet again as Naruto threw his palms in front of him, sending a shot of wind at him, Kakashi, not having time to dodge and still feeling winded, threw up his arms and braced himself.

He was knocked back again, this time sliding only a few feet, but he had closed his eyes, and that was where he screwed up, so upon opening them it was no wonder he saw Naruto running away, bell in his hand. Before he could call on his communicator for Tenshi, the clock rang.

* * *

After everyone was gathered up, Sakura ended up tied to the stump "But why am I tied up?!!" Kakashi sighed, not even wanting to explain, looking to Tenshi for a little help…All he got was a look and the cold shoulder "Well…Pinkie, you're tied up, because you did nothing, you hide, and then fell for my Genjutsu, while Emo fought me and touched a bell." Sasuke glared at him while Sakura blinked "And what about Naruto-baka?!!" At this, Tenshi chuckled earning him looks from everyone "Naruto was able to get a bell, quite a feat too, being able to get a bell from a Jounin…Even if he is a lazy pervert" Sakura was shocked, Sasuke was too, trying to figure out how _Naruto_ of all people got a bell when he couldn't. Kakashi nodded, glaring a little for the lazy perv comment, while Naruto was doing something with a scale to decide which lunch he wanted even though they were all the same. "However, I'll give you two another chance" He threw a lunch at Sasuke "Do not give any to Sakura, once you are done eating, you each have another two hours to try and get a bell" He vanished, grabbing Tenshi and taking him along.

After they were gone, Naruto walked over and untied Sakura, who looked ready to yell at him before he shoved some food in her mouth with his chopsticks. After swallowing, for fear of choking, she was able to yell "NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Wincing from the loud voice that was next to his ear, he explained "Listen, he didn't say anything about untying you, so that's fine, and, seeing as how you have to get a bell, I figure you need this food more then me" Sakura blinked, a little surprised at the insight. She took the food. Beginning to eat it before Kakashi reappeared, Tenshi behind him with glowing red eyes "What did I say about feeding her?!!" They all gulped as lightning flashed in the background "You said not to feed her, but she need some food so she could at least have a shot at the bell. But, it wouldn't have mattered, the bells aren't the point of the test"

Kakashi blinked, looking at him "Care to explain?" Naruto smiled "Well, the whole point of the test…Is teamwork" Kakashi nodded, before glaring again "But you still disobeyed a direct order!" Naruto nodded "I did, and as punishment" He dug into his pocket, pulling out his bell and throwing it to Sasuke "I'll give up my bell" Sasuke and Sakura were in a state of shock "You, you disobeyed a direct order…But…You pass" Kakashi smiled, while Sasuke was almost knocked into a coma and Sakura's jaw dropped "Remember this, those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends and teammates, are worse then trash. This whole thing was about teamwork, Naruto saw that, and thanks to him, you all passed. From now on, team seven meets here at seven A/M, dismissed" Kakashi poofed away, heading to report to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke stood, glaring a little at Naruto before turning to leave, Sakura following behind, wanting a date.

"Not bad" Naruto smiled, turning to his angel "Well, you'd have to be an idiot not to get the test" Tenshi laughed a little "Calling your teammates idiots?" Naruto took up a thinking pose, making Tenshi laugh a little more "Well…At least one of them is" Naruto moved, hugging Tenshi "I hope it's not me" Naruto smiled, kissing the top of Tenshi's head "Of course not, you'll never be an idiot in my eyes, you'll always be an angel" Tenshi sighed "But I'm far from an angel, you yourself should know that, because you aren't either" Naruto nodded, sometimes, it was hard being as young as they were and having so much blood already on their hands "How about we change the mood and head to my place" Tenshi nodded, as they vanished, heading towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

**Attention!!!!**

There is a lemon coming up, if you don't like to read things like that, I'm warning you now that it is coming…No pun intended xP

* * *

They appeared in Naruto's bedroom and Naruto wasted no time in pressing his lips to his angels, getting a tiny moan of approval from the red head. He licked Tenshi's lower lip, asking for entrance and getting it, rubbing his tongue against Tenshi's. Breaking for air, Naruto moved to Tenshi's neck, kissing it softly, biting it a few times, leaving a mark, pulling away to look at it, smiling slightly "Why do you do that every time?" Naruto looked at him, planting a quick kiss on Tenshi's lips "It lets people know you're taken" Tenshi sighed, shaking his head, fixing to say something before he felt lips on his and two hands taking off his Chuunin vest.

After the vest was off, one of Naruto's hands moved to take off Tenshi's headband, the other moved under Tenshi's shirt, moving up and rubbing at a nipple, breaking from the kiss, they panted lightly before Tenshi quickly took off Naruto's headband, hands then moving to unzip the ugly orange jacket that Naruto wore. Helping Tenshi with the jacket, it fell to the ground, he pushed Tenshi towards the bed, kissing him passionately, yanking off clothes and throwing them in random places on the floor.

Falling back onto the bed, Naruto hovering over Tenshi, both wearing nothing, hands touched skin, gently exploring, memorizing, afraid to lose one another, no matter how many times they did this, it was always the same, the life of a ninja was always changing, you never knew what was going to happen, the person you loved today, may very well be dead the next, especially when you were young and taking mission that even most Jounin had trouble handling. Slowing down a little, not wanting to rush into this, even though it wasn't their first, this was one of the ways they showed how much they really loved each other, no need to rush, even if they didn't have all the time in the world. Naruto kissed Tenshi, pulling back quickly to look at his face "You know I love you right?" Tenshi nodded, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Naruto's hair "And I love you just as much" Naruto smiled down at him.

Moving his hand, he grabbed Tenshi's member, rubbing it a little before it was fully hard, standing straight up, leaning down he kissed his angel, reaching a hand to grab a small thing of lube. Pouring a little out onto one of his finger, he moved his hand to it's destination, slowly pushing it into Tenshi's hole as he rubbed his loves member. Squirming a little, Tenshi closed his eyes, breathing slowly, trying to relax and focus on the hand that was touching his member, teasing it, as a second finger was added, he told himself it could have been worse, without lube it would have been, he was so busy talking to himself he didn't notice the third finger, he did notice when Naruto brushed against his prostate, he felt his member twitch and he moan out a little. Naruto smiled before removing his fingers, grabbing the lube again and putting some on his member, positioning himself before slowly pushing in.

Once all the way in, he waited a second, giving Tenshi a minute, he knew when to move when Tenshi wrapped his legs around him and shifted his hips. Holding in a moan, he pulled out, pushing back in, slow at first, then faster as Tenshi started moaning for him to, he moved his hand to his angel's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He lifted Tenshi's hips up a little, trying to get a better angle, he knew he had done it when Tenshi yelled out, screaming Naruto's name as he came all over Naruto's hand. Naruto followed shortly after, panting slightly, he opened his eyes, not even remembering when he closed them, he smiled as he took in his Tenshi, his angel, only he got to see Tenshi like this, and it was a sight, one arm thrown over his eyes, his other hand clutching at the sheet like a lifeline, panting, moaning, squirming, he pulled out, moving beside Tenshi, sighing in content when Tenshi curled up into him to cuddle, this was his angel, and he would never let him go.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was it, I hope you liked it, I should have plenty of time to type up chapter six the week of Christmas…Unless I'm reading my books, I just bought every single book in the Twilight series -does happy dance- I can't wait to read them, I'm sooo lucky…At least I think so, anyway, thank you to the people who have reviewed, I must say that everyone seems to be on the same wave length, you like my story and want me to update ^^ Makes me happy…I can't promise a weekly update, or even a monthly update, I know I said I was going to get five chapters ready before I even posted one, but…Well…I haven't…I'm writing when I can, I've been so busy, and I know that's over done, but it's true, I'll actually have time to write week of Christmas, because I have to take care of a family member, and I'll be booooooooored, so…I'll take my laptop probably and write, so I'm hoping to have chapter six sometime soon, it's gonna probably be them heading to wave, maybe even them getting to Tazuna's house, not sure yet, I do know, that chapter ten will have another lemon, and it will probably take place during the one month of training during the Chuunin exam…Hopefully…And I'll end it here because I'm rambling…Which I hate doing…But do it anyway…And I'm doing it again…Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, it took me long enough to do this chapter xP I have many excuses, but I'm sure no one cares, so I'll just keep them to myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, plain and simple, wish I did though, as do many people…Maybe we need a support group, Naruto anonymous -.-

Beta'd by the lovely:

ForeverLasting Fermata

* * *

"Talking."  
_"Thinking."_  
**"Demon/Inner persona talking."**  
**_"Demon/Inner persona thinking."_**  
_"Thinking while talking."_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the trees were blowing softly in the wind, and a team of shinobi were trying to track a demon spawn… Wait a minute.

"Whirlpool in position, target spotted." Kakashi nodded  
"Bow on ear?" There was some static  
"Bubble gum here, bow spotted… And why did we let Naruto choose the codenames?" More static  
"…Duck bottom here… He had the shortest straw."  
Whirlpool chuckled; he thought he chose fitting names.  
"Wolf here, everyone get into position." Some static.  
"Angel here, why should we get into position? You should get the damn cat, since you want to just sit in that damn tree and read your book." Kakashi had to quickly dodge a kunai aimed for said book.  
"QUIT THROWING SHARP THINGS AT MY PRECIOUS!"  
The cat got spooked and ran. "GOD DAMN YOU WOLF!!"

* * *

Two hours later showed a cat being squeezed to death by one Madam Shijimi.  
"Oh my baby Tora! Momma missed you so much!" She yelled as the cat tried to wriggle free. Team seven covered their ears, but offered no sympathy for the cat named Tora, even as the cat turned blue, then white.

After a ten minute reunion, in which the cat was hugged into unconsciousness, Madam Shijimi left.  
"Alright team seven, another mission completed. We have a few more today, one farmer needs his fields tended to, another needs his animals gathered up, and one villager is busy and needs some errands run for them." The Hokage was about to continue when a scream was heard.  
"TORA NO! LEAVE THAT OTHER CAT ALONE AND COME BACK TO MOMMY OR I'LL HAVE YOU FIXED!" Everyone sweat dropped  
"And retrieving Tora… So he can be fixed." The Hokage sighed. Someone snapped. "HELL NO!"  
Everyone turned to Naruto "I REFUSE TO DO ANYMORE OF THESE DAMN KIDDIE MISSIONS!" The rest of team seven nodded, and Iruka was about to reprimand Naruto when the Hokage chuckled.  
"Alright, alright, I must admit even I grew tired of D-rank missions when I was a Gennin." Everyone looked to him, shocked.  
"But, they must have been fun old man. I mean, you probably got to hunt dinosaurs for your D-ranks." Tenshi giggled, seeing that the Sandiame's eye was twitching, but so was the corner of his mouth. Everyone else was either trying not to laugh, or they were upset because of the disrespect, one such was Iruka.  
"SHOW SOME RESPECT NARUTO!" Naruto cringed as Iruka yelled. He'd give Sakura when she was mad a run for her money. "It's ok, Umino-kun."

Iruka turned to look at the Hokage, mildly surprised. "It's just nice to see the next generation show their will of fire."  
Iruka sat back down, still surprised. "I suppose I can give your team a C-rank"  
He pressed a button and a few seconds later, an old man who reeked of Sake and sea water came in. "These runts supposed to protect me? Look like they're barely out of diapers!"  
Kakashi held Naruto back when he reached for his kunai pouch, while Tenshi went and got the mission scroll.  
"I assure you." He looked at the scroll. "Tazuna-san? …Hm, have to get Naruto-kun to give you a nickname… That we are more then capable of protecting you, we have three of the best Gennins and an experienced Jounin, not to mention that if those four aren't enough, you have an extra member of this team, a Chuunin. So, please don't insult us, or we might just make you walk all by your lonesome." Tazuna gulped before taking a swig of sake.  
"Well if this brat can back up that talk I'm sure I'll be fine."  
Kakashi sighed; he had a feeling this was going to be a long mission.  
"Well… Tazuna-san, we will meet by the gate in an hour. That should give you enough time to get your things together and let us prepare." Tazuna nodded, turning and leaving, as did the rest of team seven.

* * *

Arriving twenty minutes early, Naruto sat down next to the guard post, talking to Izumo and Kotetsu. About five minutes later, Sasuke showed up, Sakura beside him, trying to get him to talk. He ignored her, as well as everyone else, as he leaned against the gate, brooding like he normally did. Another five minutes later, Tenshi showed up, pulling Kakashi by his ear while Tazuna was walking behind them.  
"I've never been late in my life for a mission, and I'm not about to start because of you!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
"'Bout damn time someone did that to him." Izumo and Kotetsu agreed, though they were surprised Kakashi wasn't trying to fight back.

Releasing his hold on Kakashi's ear, Tenshi went and gave something to Kotetsu before moving back to team seven and Tazuna, where Kakashi was making sure everyone had packed enough.  
"We good to go?" Kakashi turned before nodding his head.  
"Then let's go!"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. "And why are you so happy dobe?"  
Naruto glared at him. "Not only is this our first C-rank mission, but it's my first time out of the village… Not that you care."  
Tazuna shook his head. "Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Kakashi nodded. "As Tenshi said, these are our best Gennin and if they aren't enough you have him and I accompanying you also, so no need to worry."  
Tazuna nodded, still not completely assured. Naruto was pissed but didn't say anything.

* * *

A few hours later, team seven started walking, Naruto leading the way with Tazuna behind him. Beside Tazuna were Sasuke and Sakura, with Kakashi and Tenshi bringing up the rear.  
"Ano... Tazuna-san?" Sakura said slowly. Tazuna swallowed the sake he had in his mouth and looked at her.  
"What?" He said rather rudely.  
"You're from the wave country right?"  
He nodded his head "What about it?"  
Sakura looked at him strangely. "Well don't you have ninja in your country that could have come to Konoha to escort you?"  
Kakashi focused his eye on her.  
"Actually Sakura, there are no ninja in wave country… But in other countries, the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and by proxy, so do ninja."  
Sakura nodded her head, but Kakashi wasn't finished.  
"To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But, it's not that the villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like wave country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a shinobi village. Within the many shinobi villages, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand and Stone, are large and powerful, and thus are referred to as 'The Great Five Shinobi Countries'. And, these are the only countries whose leader receives the name 'Kage'."

Everyone was a little amazed at this lecture. But no more so then Sakura. _"That old man of a Hokage is that incredible? …Sounds kind of fishy..." _She thought.  
Everyone else was thinking along the same line.  
"Wow! Hokage-Sama is incredible!!"  
Kakashi looked at them sternly. "You guys just doubted Hokage-Sama, didn't you?"  
Everyone flinched, knowing they'd been caught.  
"But don't worry. There won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission." Tenshi sighed.  
"I KNOW! IT SUCKS!" Naruto cried dramatically while everyone sweat dropped, but Tazuna flinched, and both Kakashi and Tenshi looked at each other, then back to the road, seeing a puddle past the bridge they were on. Tenshi looked to Kakashi, but Kakashi just shook his head, so they walked past the puddles, with Tenshi grinning.

Once they had passed the puddle, two figures came up out of it, one of them throwing the other into the air, a chain hanging in between them. The chain wrapped around Kakashi, who looked shocked, but before he had time to do anything, they pulled their hands and the chain tightened, turning Kakashi into shreds  
"One down." One of the ninja muttered.  
Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned to see it.  
"Kakashi-Sensei!"  
The two jumped together before jumping forward, aiming for Tazuna, but before they could get to their next step, they were hit and sent flying back towards the bridge, Tenshi standing where they used to be.  
"You know, for a few rouge Chuunin from the Hidden Mist, you guys aren't that smart… Maybe they're lowering their standards."  
Both of them got up, glaring at Tenshi, who seemed unaffected by their glares.  
"Judging from your looks, I'd say you're the demon brothers, Gouzu and Meizu." Gouzu started laughing.  
"Doesn't matter who we are…"  
Meizu started where his brother stopped "…We'll kill you before you know it." They both dashed forward, breaking their chain, Gouzu headed for Tenshi, Meizu for Tazuna, who now had Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of him. Tenshi proceeded to meet Gouzu head on, drawing his sword, dodging a claw swipe from Gouzu and chopping off his arm.

Gouzu screamed out, jumping back and holding his stump of an arm. Before he had time to move, Tenshi was in front of him.  
"You should know better then to mess with the bloody dragon." Gouzu's eyes widened before closing, passing out from a blow to his gut. Meizu stopped at his brother's scream, but then charged forward again, about to kill them all and then help his brother, but before anything could happen, Kakashi appeared, taking out Meizu with a chop to the back of his neck.  
"Good job, Tenshi." Kakashi praised. Tenshi just nodded, wiping his sword on Gouzu's cloak.  
"Little overboard though."  
Tenshi glared, sheathing his sword. "He was an ninja, it comes with the territory. He was also an enemy, so he was dealt with accordingly. Besides… We have our information."  
He did a few hand-signs before placing a glowing green hand on Gouzu's wound, closing it shut to stop the bleeding. After that, he tied them both up and sent a message to Konoha about them, telling them the bounty was to be split between team seven. Kakashi pulled Tazuna aside. He had questions and wanted answers, and if Tazuna cared about self preservation, he would answer them truthfully.

* * *

Kakashi came back, Tazuna behind him looking pale… He had to remember to thank Anko next time he saw her, who knew that she was right when saying what they had done that one drunken night, could be used in torturing a civillian.  
"Listen up guys." Kakashi said. Sakura glared, and he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"And pretty ladies" He added. Sakura 'hmph-ed' and turned her eyes to Tazuna, wondering why he looked about ready to puke.  
"This has now become a B-ranked mission. You all know it was supposed to be a simple protection mission from standard thugs and thieves, but since Tazuna here lied about the mission parameters because he didn't have enough money for a B-rank. So we are now operating outside of our duties. We may return to Konoha and leave Tazuna to walk back to wave by himself."  
Everyone nodded, but they didn't want to leave the poor man to die.  
"Kakashi-Sensei… I think we should continue with this mission." Everyone looked at Sakura, shocked that she spoke before anyone else, but the shock soon wore off and everyone agreed with her.

Kakashi looked at everyone. "You guys sure? We'll probably run into more ninja, and they'll be stronger then these two."  
Everyone nodded in unison. Naruto looked at his Sensei. "Nothing to worry about perv."  
Kakashi sighed. He wasn't THAT much of a perv...  
"If we do run across more ninja, with you and I there should be nothing to worry about." Kakashi nodded.  
"Ok then, let's continue this mission."  
A no longer pale Tazuna bowed to them. "Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am..."  
Kakashi waved his hand up and down at Tazuna's thanks. "It's nothing."  
Tenshi walked up to Tazuna. "We'll continue helping you, but when you have enough money, you're sending it to Konoha for the price of this mission." He put his hand on his sword, glaring into Tazuna's eyes and releasing some killing intent.  
"Or else."  
Once again, Tazuna was pale, and Kakashi was left wondering if Tenshi somehow knew Anko.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a small hut closer to wave...

"You failed?!!" A small man with a cane yelled at a man on a couch whose mouth was covered with bandages.  
"I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were very strong former ninja's!!"  
The man on the couch leaned forward slightly, grabbing the handle of a large sword.  
"Stop your bitching." He pulled the sword around, stopping the tip of it at the midgets throat.  
"This time, I'll go with this head slicing cleaver, and kill them all."  
The midget gulped.  
"A… Are you sure? It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas. And with the failure of the demon brothers, they'll be prepared for an attack."  
The masked man chuckled. "Who do you think I am? …There's a reason I'm called the 'Demon of The Hidden Mist'. For me, Momochi Zabuza, a few ninja are no match."

* * *

A/N: Greetings and Salutations! I'm back with a new chapter ^^ This is where you, my lovely readers, say "About damn time too" Alas, I know that it took me a while to update, but hey, something is better then nothing, also, as you could see at the top of the page, I now have a beta! Yay me! -claps hands-…Sorry about that…Blond moment xD Anywho, next time! The demon of the hidden mist vs. ???? Who will fight him? Have to wait and see xP. So, until next time, hope you're happy, hope you're well, let us hope, we don't meet in hell ^^…Actually…We can't…Restraining order…Damn devil, I just wanted to know if he was dating Saddam Hussein…How was I supposed to know they were doing it?!! He didn't have to ban me from hell because I walked in on them…The bastard. JA NE!

-ATO


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is chapter seven, I finally sat down and wrote it out, things have been rather hectic. Been remodeling the house and…Well…You guys don't care. So I'll get on with the chapter…Which is rather short…But hey, better then nothing

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, yep, I do, I own Naruto and I own you ^^…Wait…Hold one…My friends talking to me…I don't own Naruto?…You sure?…Well damn ;-; I don't own Naruto

As always. Beta'd by the lovely: ForeverLasting Fermata

"Talking."

"Thinking."

"Demon/Inner persona talking."

"Demon/Inner persona thinking."

"Thinking while talking."

* * *

The mist was unsettling. It was thick. You couldn't see more then ten feet in front of you. They were lucky that the man had crossed these waters many times. Able to navigate with his eyes closed. He had shut off the engine, told them not to make to much noise, didn't need to attract attention. As he paddled along, the fog started to clear a little and they could make out the bridge, it certainly was big, apparently the bridge builder didn't do things half way. The silence was broken by Tazuna.

"I…Want to talk to you about this mission, I've already told your sensei, but he hasn't told you." He gulped as four sets of eyes landed on him. "A man is after my life, that much you know, but you don't know who he is. Though even as young as you are you might have at least heard his name." There was little grumble from Naruto saying they weren't young, fourteen, soon to be fifteen, but Tazuna ignored it. "He's a wealthy shipping magnate. A man named Gatou" Sasuke was looking a little confused, seeing as he didn't know of the man, and was about to dismiss it before Sakura spoke up. "Gatou…As in 'Gatou Shipping Company'?…He's one of the few people with as much money as the Daimyo's" Her eyes were a little big. Sasuke's looked like they might pop out of his head, though he tried to hide it.

Tazuna nodded. "Officially he runs his shipping company. But he sells drugs and other illegal stuff from the shadows. He's able to do so by using Ninja's and Mercenaries to take over businesses and countries. It was around a year ago he set his sites on wave. Through money and violence he took control of our shipping industry. He now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. They only thing he has to fear is the bridge" They all took a thoughtful expression. Sakura spoke first. "So…Since you're building the bridge, you a loose end he needs to get rid of?" Naruto picked up where she stopped. "Which means he hired the ninja that were hiding in the road" Tazuna nodded. "And since they failed we will probably run into a B or even A-ranked missing nin now" Tenshi said. "And since you didn't have the money for a mission of this caliber you had to lie about the parameters and the fact that Ninja's might be after you"

Tazuna nodded again. "Wave is extremely poor. Even the feudal lord has no money. So of course we don't have a lot of money. Not enough for the expense of a B-rank mission, even if we were to pool our money" Tazuna was interrupted by the man rowing the ship "We've avoided detection so far but…Just in case we'll take the vegetation route. We'll be harder to spot that way" Naruto had to hold back a snort. As if anyone could see in this fog except a Hyuuga. They passed under an archway and came out to the sit of a village.

Wasn't to long after that they docked and headed out to Tazuna's house.

* * *

The walk to Tazuna's house was slow, and, so far, uneventful. As they were coming up on a lake, that changed. There was a rustle in the bushes nearby. Sasuke acted, throwing a shuriken in the bushes, everyone else on alert. Tenshi walked over to the bushes, pulling them aside before turning back to the group, a snow white bunny in his arms. Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke could try to kill something so cute. "Sasuke-kun! Apologize!!" Everyone was shocked, Sakura had just yelled at Sasuke, and told him to do something "Hn…I won't apologize, rabbit should know better" Sakura had to keep herself from hitting him.

Tenshi looked towards Kakashi then down at the rabbit, mouthing the word fur. Kakashi's eyes, the one visible at least, widened before he heard the sound of something slicing through the wind. "Everyone down!" He pulled Tazuna down as Naruto pushed Sasuke and pulled Sakura down, Tenshi merely jumped over it.

Getting back onto the feet, they noticed a large sword stuck in a tree, a man standing on the handle. Kakashi recognized him instantly from the bingo book. "Well, well, if it isn't The Hidden Mists' Missing Nin. Momochi, Zabuza." Said man smirked, not that you could see it under the bandages he had around the lower part of his face. "Get back and protect the bridge builder" Kakashi moved his hand to his headband, going to lift it up before a hand caught his wrist, he looked to see Tenshi. "I got this one" Kakshi's eye widened. "Trust me sempai, I'm more equipped to fight him then you" Kakashi gave him a look, clearly stating that he didn't believe him, but he moved back anyway, set on protecting his team and the bridge builder.

Zabuza laughed. "What's this? Sharingan Kakashi taking orders from a little brat? Well this is just priceless, the so called copy cat needs a kid to fight his battles!" The silence that followed that comment was so immense that you could have heard a piece of straw landing on the ground. "You shouldn't of done that." Tenshi said, stepping back beside the Gennin of team seven as Kakashi glared at Zabuza. "Oh now he's in for it." The rest of team seven could do nothing but nod at Naruto's statement. Kakashi reached up, grabbing his head band and revealing his sharingan eye, spinning quickly in anger at the missing-nin before him. "I'll show you Zabuza, exactly why I'm in the bingo book." Tenshi had to clear his throat to get a little attention back on him. "Let's not forget that you're a whole rank higher then him too." Kakashi had to hold back a smirk as he saw Zabuza twitch. "I hope you're ready, demon of the mist." Kakashi reached into his kunai pouch, grabbing a kunai and holding it in a reverse grip as Zabuza pulled his hand up to his chest, forming a hand sign as the mist got thicker. Two ninja were about to fight, and only one would walk away.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…That's it ^^ Next time, Kakashi and Zabuza go at it, and of course, Zabuza shall get his ass kicked because he thinks he's all big and bad and like "I'm four kinds of awesome! Mwuahahahahaha!"…Course.…The Uchiha-Teme is the same way…Come to think of it…A lot of ninja are…Freaky o.o…….Anywhooooo, hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time as it did this time And hopefully next chapter will be loooooooonger…Cause I'm hoping to lead it up to the bridge fight ^^ Anyway…I must say, and this is funny to me, that it's been how long since my last update? And I've gotten almost 12 alerts and faves, but no reviews…Makes me sad T-T

Anyway, hope you enjoyed that, brief, chapter……If it could be called that. Ja-Ne!


	9. Chapter 8

The mist clung to the air around them, making it impossible to see more than two feet in front of their faces. An eerie quiet surrounded them, the only sound they could hear was their own breath. There was no telling where Zabuza was going to strike, no telling who might fall first in their duty as ninja. "Eight points." Everyone tensed as the voice came from everywhere. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Now, which will be my attack points?" Only three of the Konoha ninja's didn't seem to be affected by the words and the killing intent behind them. _'What an intense thirst for blood...One breath or one eye movement could be detected and get me killed...That is the atmosphere I feel...If I stay here for any longer I'll lose my mind! The feeling that my life is in someone else's hand...It's too much to handle!' _Sasuke raised a kunai he was holding up a little more, looking like he was ready to stab himself. "Sasuke," The voice of Kakashi was firm, commanding, and left no room for disobedience. "Calm down, don't worry; I'll protect all of you with my life." The low, deep sound of Zabuza's chuckle made him shiver. "Big words Copy-nin, but how can you protect them when you can't even see?"

The mist in-between the Genin cleared some, showing Zabuza, crouched and ready to swing his sword around and chop them all down. The sword started moving, swinging towards Sasuke first, who seemed to be completely frozen. The sound of steel hitting steel startled him from his frozen state. Tenshi had appeared between him and the large sword, his own katana out and holding the sword in place. "You talk way too much, has anyone ever told you that?" Zabuza suddenly had a kunai at his neck, courtesy of one Hatake Kakashi. "Well, so much for the big bad missing-nin." Zabuza let out a very short laugh and pressed forward against the kunai, piercing his throat before turning into a huge puddle of water. Kakashi had all of a second to be shocked before a sword was coming at him, leveled with his neck. Ducking down, he dodged the sword but ended up being kicked in the stomach, flying towards the small lake.

A curse left his lips as he flew above the lake before splashing into it. The sound of steel on steel met him again as he slowly surfaced. _'This water is too heavy to be normal. Did he replace all of it with water mixed with his own chakra?' _He had time to take a quick breath of air before he suddenly found himself trapped in a ball of water. "It seems like the copy-nin doesn't live up to the legends." The mist cleared enough that he could see Tenshi battling what seemed to be two water clones, slowly driving them back and away from his team and their charge. "Even the little brat seems to be better then you Hatake." As he said this, one of the clones seemed to leave an opening, its head quickly being cut off before it dissolved into water. Without wasting a bit, the Chūnin, and he was seriously doubting that the boy _was_ a Chūnin, wasted no time, making quick, one handed seals with his free hand and causing the water to turn to ice, which quickly flew into the other clone. "Little brat isn't bad at all. Maybe I should capture him and make him work for me." Kakashi tried his best not to laugh, he really did, but the sound still escaped him. The small twitch he could see above Zabuza's eye let him know the man seemed to be pissed that he found the idea funny. "Oh come on, you got caught on purpose didn't you." They both looked to Tenshi, who was holding his sword lazily. "It's bad enough I had to help with the damn clones, but now I got to get you out of the stupid water prison." The Jōnin sweat dropped and would have rubbed the back of his head if he had been allowed movement inside his prison. "I didn't do it on purpose, and I didn't ask for your help with the clones." The boy mumbled something that sounded like an insult, but he couldn't have been sure.

"I'll help you out under on condition." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, doubting that the boy could see it. "No reading that smutty book in front of the team or myself till after the mission is over with." Kakashi's jaw dropped behind his mask. A chuckle from beside him brought him out of his shock. "The copy-nin reads porn, who would've ever thought that." The glare he directed at Zabuza would have killed any normal man, and made a Genin faint. "Icha-Icha is _not_ porn. It is a well written piece of literature." The evil demon that was the only chance for him to escape from his prison laughed. "You need your head checked, I think you may have taken one too many hits to the head." Poison would be a good way to get rid of him, though apparently the boy had been trained by Anko in poisons, so he may not be able to get away with that. He could always capture the boy and make him watch porn till he became the very thing he seemed to hate. With a resigned sigh, he closed his eyes and basically signed the deal to put him in hell for the next few months. "Alright, fine. Get me out of here and I won't read my books in front of you or the team." The boy smiled at him and the grip on his sword adjusted. "The copy-nin is whipped…Could it be that he's in a relationship with a boy half his age?" "…He just seriously fucked up." The words came from Naruto, who seemed to be trying not to laugh. They all seemed confused by his words, till they felt the kill intent coming off of Tenshi in waves. "I know you did not just insinuate that I'm dating that pervert." The glare being directed at Zabuza would've made any newbie ninja piss his pants, retire and run home to his mommy.

Zabuza still felt a small shiver go down his spine at that glare being directed at him. "Like I said, he just seriously fucked up." The small redhead crouched, causing Zabuza to tense in anticipation. A small cloud of dust was kicked up on the ground as the boy disappeared, Zabuza's eyes widening at the display of speed. He ducked as a blade cut off some of his hair, but was late in blocking the blow delivered to his mid section which sent him flying across the lake. "He's so lucky that he's facing you right now, or I'd cut him into pieces." Kakashi couldn't help but agree that a pissed off Tenshi could definitely cut Zabuza into pieces. Tenshi offered a hand to him and he grasped it, pulling himself out of the water and standing. "Thanks for the help." A snort made him look at the boy. "You could've gotten out of it yourself, we know that. You just remember the deal we made." Kakashi rolled his eyes, the sharingan one looking extremely weird as it was spinning. "You don't have to remind me." Tenshi mumbled something but Kakashi was more focused on Zabuza, who was pulling himself up out of the water.

"Ya know. He insulted you, then me. Next thing you know, he'll insult our client and end up with a sake bottle lodged up his ass." Kakashi couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the mental image of Zabuza running away from the irate Tazuna. "I don't think Tazuna-san would waste such good sake on the little missing-nin. They could feel Zabuza trying to kill them with his eyes because of their banter. Dodging the water dragon that was quickly sent their way, Kakashi squared off with Zabuza while Tenshi jumped back onto solid ground, standing in front of the team. "Don't take too long, I'm not carrying your ass back if you pass out with no chakra." '_Thankfully, we have three little Genin that can carry me if need be.' _Zabuza started making hand seals and Kakashi quickly copied them, two water dragons meeting in the space between them. They moved quickly, meeting in the downpour of the water from the dragons, kunai clashing with sword before putting space between them again. Zabuza started to do his hidden mist jutsu when he saw Kakashi doing the same thing. He quickly changed tactics, but the man easily copied him. _'My movements…He's completely-'_ "-Reading them." His eyes widened as Kakashi finished his inner thought. _'How did he...Is he-' _"-Reading my mind?"

He growled and started seals again. _'That freaky eye is-'_ "-Pissing me off!" "All you're doing is copying me! -You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" "-You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" He growled louder and switched to one of his more powerful jutsu. "Damn you! I'll make it so you can't ever open that mouth again!" Furiously running through the seals he stumbled as he saw a figure standing behind Kakashi. _'Is that…Me?' _That little stumble was all it took for Kakashi to finish before Zabuza. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" _'What?'_ the jutsu collided with him, forcing the air out of his lungs as he was tossed off the lake and straight into a tree. "How did you…? Can you see the future?" The copy-nin was right in front of him, getting closer and closer, kunai in hand. "Yes…And your future…Is death." His eyes widened and he suddenly fell to the ground on his side, unmoving. Kakashi quickly turned towards his left, eyes narrowing as he spotted someone with a mask similar to that of hunter-nin. "You were right about one thing, his future _was_ death." He bent down and checked Zabuza's pulse, noting that there was none. Senbon were certainly a weird choice of weapon to use for a hunter-nin though. "If you were after him, why did you not help us fight him?" He turned all of his attention back to the hunter-nin, waiting on an answer. "You didn't seem to need my help, and why waste my energy when you can take him down for me?" He heard growling from the direction of his team and just knew it was Tenshi. The hunter-nin jumped from the tree, landing near him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm anxious to get home." Kakashi stepped back from the body, still tensed and ready for a fight if need be. "Thank you." He watched as the hunter knelt down beside Zabuza, and they both vanished. _'Well…I guess we'll be seeing them again.'_

He felt someone grab his Hitai-ate and grabbed their wrist, relaxing some when he noticed it was Tenshi, though he raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I just wanted to pull it down so you didn't die of chakra exhaustion. But if you want to, be my guest." He sweat dropped and pulled it down, covering the sharingan. "So did you notice something wrong?" The boy nodded and used some ANBU hand signs, Kakashi barely managed to hide his shock at Tenshi's knowledge of it. He nodded and turned towards his team, swaying slightly. "…Are you okay?" He smiled, though the only way you could tell was that his eye curved. "Ma, I'm fine…I've fought harder battles than that." He saw the boy roll his eyes and fought the urge to stick his tongue out at him, especially considering he would have ended up with lint in his mouth from his mask. "Well if you're _sure_ you're okay. We can take the bridge builder to his house and I can send a report to Hokage-sama about what's happened." He _could_ order the boy not to send a report, to wait till they were safely back in Konoha, but he just knew Tenshi wouldn't listen to him. "I'll also have to include how a lowly Chūnin had to save a big bad Jounins butt. Maybe the test for Jounin should be harder?" He glared at the boy when the world spun and he felt himself falling. _'Seems I did go a little overboard with my chakra usage'_ The last thing Kakashi saw before he passed out was his team rushing toward him and a hand trying to grab him before he hit the ground.

* * *

A/N: And that would be that, took over a year to update, but there it is. Enjoy. If the fighting sucks, well…I never said I could actually WRITE fighting scenes.


	10. Announcement

This story is discontinued until further notice.

Reason being? I've completely fallen out of the Naruto fandom. Like... Seriously, can't even begin to write for it. The plot for Naruto now has more swings than a pregnant woman's mood. Sorry. However, I knew about what I wanted to happen and should someone like to do something with this - Highly doubt that - they are more than welcome to, just contact me if you want details or something...


End file.
